Caribbean Diaries
by Qetzlcoatl
Summary: Part of Lord Archive's universe. Beautiful rainforests, deep mysterious caverns, digimon in Puerto Rico
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Puerto Rico Diaries

By: Qetzlcoatl

Digimon does not belong to me, it belongs to TOEI and Akiyoshi Hongo, and used without consent. Characters were created and developed by Shaun Garin and Qetzlcoatl. This series is part of Lord Archive's Diaries Universe. All rights reserved.

It was six in the evening on the last day of 1999 when Ricardo and his parents arrived at the door of a simple house. Ricardo s mother rang the door bell.

Almost immediately the door swung open, revealing a big breasted, slim, long dark haired woman. She smiled widely and greeted them, Mijita, it s been weeks since I last saw you and your family. Come in, come in.

Ricardo and his family entered his aunt's home. Latin music played in the back of the house. The TV was on and featured famous TV celebrities talking in Spanish about how everything was going to change after the clock struck twelve and it was the New Year. The dark haired woman, Marie, lead her extended family out to the back. Ricardo ran immediately to his cousin s room. There he found his aunt's son, Derrick, and two best friends, Angela and Sonja, who, like the boys, were aged seven and nine respectively. They clamored at each other to hug and talk about the new toys they got for Christmas.

Marie took a peek through the door after the children settled and began playing. Ricardo, I thought you got lost. She smiled. Derrick be a good son and bring your toys to the living room so you guys can be with the family.

Derrick shook his head and picked up an armful of toys.

Moments later the door bell rang and more family members stepped through. Soon the house was packed with aunts and uncles, grandparents, and god parents. The music was turned up and everyone danced. The men were out back playing dominoes and drinking alcoholic beverages. The house was situated on the beach, where the ocean was only several steps away. The moon shone brightly in the sky making a reflection on the ocean that seemed as if it had a twin. The several women were dancing with their husbands while others were eating and gossiping about their lives. The children played with their new Christmas toys and bragged about the amounts of toys their parents bought them. Everything stayed that way until hours passed by and finally the host, Derrick s father Luis, turned down the music and raised the televisions volume. The commentators were speaking Spanish, but any non native speaker could tell that it was time to celebrate the coming New Year.

It is such a wonderful time to be here, the commentator said in Spanish. I remember last year I was here and how beautiful the city made their main street. This year is no different. The only difference is the new century we re about to enter. And there s only three minutes left until then. The commentator was accompanied by other TV personalities and they too celebrated the New Year.

Derrick, Sonja, Angela, and Ricardo stood by their parents and watched as the counter on the lower right of the screen went down.

Luis where are you going? Marie asked her husband as he placed his cellular in his pocket. The two walked to the hallway where the door was located and talked.

The company called. They said something s wrong with the computers. Their calling all technicians to see the problem. They think it's either the Y2K bug or a major virus. Luis grabbed the doorknob but his wife grabbed his bicep.

Luis, the New Year is almost here and you re leaving to go to work? his wife complained.

He smiled sadly and kissed her. If it was up to me I would be here every day and spend the rest of my days with my family. But someone has to keep this house up and running. I m sorry mi amor.

Marie let go of her husband and he left to his dirt bike. Hurry back. She whispered to herself.

Marie re-entered the house and passed everyone in the living room. It was two minutes left until 2000. She went out back and looked ahead out to the ocean. To the right was a cliff and on it was a building. There was where Puerto Rico connected to the giant satellites in the sky and took care of this half of the islands communications.

Ricardo s mother went to her sister and stood behind her. Marie turned and smiled. Tears were in her eyes. Elsa, Ricardo s mother, smiled back. The two knew what each other felt on the inside. Elsa beckoned her sister back inside to forget and enjoy the little time they had left with this year.

Luis started his bike after his wife went back into the house. He squeezed the throttle and drove of his driveway and into the street. His house was on an incline and had to accelerate hard. Several minutes later he made a left turn and into a dirt path that ascended. He continued a bit longer until he heard cheering and shouts all around him. He missed the start of the New Year. He quickly pushed the thought out of his head and continued until he came upon a tall fence gate that was open. He sped in. He pulled the brakes and skidded several feet before stopping. He got off his bike and began walking towards the tall building with a tall satellite dish on top.

A thunderous boom that was no firework shook the ground. He froze a moment and ran towards the building, and then another explosion occurred except it was the wall in front of him. He was blown backward into the grass. A giant shadow emerged from the hole. It seemed to be pink in color with green hair. It roared loudly.

Luis covered his ears and closed his eyes. What the hell is going on, he thought. The giant pink monster flung itself over the cliff. Behind him were several more shadows. One was flying with a staff, another was a small silver cat, next was a big black dog, and lastly a white four armed dog looking creature followed suit. They all went over the cliff face after the pink monster.

Luis recovered and ran to the cliff s edge. He was joined by other workers who ran from inside the building. Below the pink monster was swinging its arms to get the flying monster away from it.

The black dog was firing purple flames from its mouth. The pink monster retracted into its shell. The four went into an attack frenzy against the giant monster. Luis ran back to his bike and started back for his house.

Three, two, one. Happy New Years! Everyone cheered and began hugging the person next to them.

Marie hugged her child. I just want to let you know Derrick that I love you no matter what, even when you make me angry. She kissed her son and looked out the back to see the building that her husband would be going to in order to fix whatever his job required him to do. But when she looked all she saw was a giant object falling from the building. Her eyes widened and stood quickly. She ran out of the house and out the back.

Elsa had finished hugging one of her cousins and began looking for her sister when she saw her run out the back. Marie, where are you She paused to see what her sister was running to. There were objects falling from the satellite.

Derrick followed his mother outside along with his friends. The giant outline had sent big waves onto the beach. Marie s face turned to fear. She feared something had happened to her husband.

Derrick ran to the beach to get a closer look. He strained to see out to the ocean and saw the dark figures attack the giant one. Sonja, Angela, and Ricardo followed him.

The larger of the dark figures tilted its top portion toward the smaller figures and water erupted from it. Two of the four were hit and disappeared. The water caused waves of massive size to erupt onto the beach. The children were caught in the powerful water, the ocean sucked them into its vastness.

The adults and other children ran to the porch when they heard Marie and Elsa scream. The men had to grab on to the women so they wouldn t run out and sacrifice themselves. Several uncles and older cousins ran out to the beach to save the children but the figure had launched another water attack and caused waves to push back the men.

Derrick had struggled to keep his head above water. He heard his cousin and friends gasping for air. The waves kept crashing over their heads. They were drawn nearer to the giant figure. It was pink with green seaweed on its head. The lower half of its body was inside a giant blue shell. In front of it was an angel. It had six shimmering wings and pure white clothing. It countered the shell monster's attacks. A small white creature flanked the shelled monster and launched fish at it; however, it didn t affect it whatsoever. The pink giant looked at the tiny creature and slammed its fist at it. The creature was plunged into the sea.

Derrick looked around to see if he could see something he could get on. But when he looked behind him the sea pushed him under the water. There he saw Ricardo swim towards the creature. Derrick eyes widened. When Ricardo came near the thing it glowed then it increased in size, a force that knocked Ricardo back. Derrick was finally able to recover back to the surface when below the angel emerged a giant white walrus. It had white dangling fur and a horn on its head. The shell monster became angry and barraged the walrus. The attacks missed the white walrus and splashed into the water. Giant waves erupted from the attack and once again dunked the children s head into the water. Under the water Derrick saw the angel move and a ray of light occurred blinding him. When he was able to see again the pink monster had disappeared.

Derrick struggled to swim back to the surface but the force of water forced him deeper into the depths. He finally expelled the carbon dioxide he was holding in and began drowning. His eyes began to close when something grabbed him. As he was being lifted he then felt soft wet white fur. He lost consciousness. When he awoke he was on the beach. He was still groggy and lifted his head. He saw people running toward him. His parents picked him up and hugged him. He was able to see over their shoulder and see his comrades also being comforted by their parents.

Several hours go by and everyone was able to finally return home after the police department, fire department, and ambulance finished their jobs and left. Derrick was laid in his bed by his father and was kissed goodnight by both parents. He was still scared and anxious about the events that occurred. His parents stayed. When they were successful into comforting him they turned off the light and left.

Derrick was closing his eyes when he felt something, the anxiousness returned. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. The feeling was in his heart. He didn t know what it was. It was an intense feeling that forced him to get out of bed. It was a mixture of fear and excitement. He looked out his window and felt that this feeling had to do with something out there. He couldn t explain what it was. He slipped on shoes and left out his window. He traveled to the palm tree woods that were near his house and found himself deep within where it was dark and the stars shone brightly in the sky. He was a good distance away from his house when he found light a little ways ahead. He approached it to find a shimmering slit in the air. It had a mysterious feeling emanating from it. Around the slit was digitized code and distortions. Derrick sub-consciously lifted his hand to touch the slit. The opening vibrated. He stopped short to find a giant egg exiting from it. It floated to Derrick before landing in his arms. The slit closed up and vanished before his eyes. He was able to find his way back home and reenter his room. He laid the egg in bed and laid next to it. He fell asleep.

Derrick s eyes opened. At first he thought his was looking at his white wall with light reflecting off it. It was after several seconds when he remembered that his wall was blue. He opened his eyes wide to see a white blob floating in front of him. He covered his mouth right before he could scream. The blob opened its eyes. Derrick s eyes widened some more. The blob shook and smiled at Derrick. He fell out of bed. Derrick looked up to find the blob dive bombing at him. He rolled out of the way and hit his head on the wall next to his bed. The blob pounced back up and made a sound that was too adorable for anyone to resist, except Derrick. The creature smiled widely and floated over to the frightened boy. The Hispanic stood and ran to the door. He attempted to open the door, forgetting to twist and pull. He turned with his back to the door and the blob was right beside him. All of a sudden the blob began to glow. Its form changed and out came a four legged creature and a echoing voice saying Tokomon. The creature was small with white strips of antenna coming from its forehead. Two small teeth were protruding from its mouth. The two stood staring at each other for a long time. Then it broke the silence.

Hi, I m Tokomon. I m hungry. The small creature smiled and it showed its row of sharp teeth. Derrick winced and cried on the inside. He pleaded on the inside; please don't eat me! Oh, please, oh, please, oh, please!

Tokomon skipped along to the bed and laid. Derrick finally opened the door and quickly and quietly closed the door.

Morning, son. Luis emerged from a door that was next to his sons. You re mother made some French toast. You should go get some before they get cold. Luis rustled his son s hair and continued along the hallway and to the kitchen.

Derrick followed, got some breakfast, and secretly returned to his room with a plate of French toast. The creature was still there, much to the boy s praying hope that it wasn t. He placed the plate on the floor.

I got some food Tokomon. Derrick announced. The white creature s eye opened quickly and jumped from the bed running and was able to get in front of the plate before munching down on the food and eating everything in one gigantic bite.

You re actually pretty cute, aside from the shark teeth, the boy appraised.

Tokomon licked its lips and jumped back onto the bed. It snuggled into the blanket and closed its eyes.

That s it? You re just gonna eat and go to sleep? Get up. Derrick went over the creature and grabbed it. He turned for it to face him. What are you? Some alien or something. He turned all over to find something.

I m a digimon. Tokomon informed.

Digimon? Is that your alien s species? Or maybe some lab experiment escaping. Derrick finally put it to face him.

No. Digimon. Just a digimon, Tokomon affirmed.

Do you do anything cool? Besides eat and sleep. And as if on cue he saw something on his bed. It was brown and swirly. What is that?

Tokomon blushed. Oops, sorry.

What do you... Derrick finally got it. After a couple of retches and disgusts Derrick was able to clean the excrement and the stains off his bed. Warn me and I ll take you outside.

The day went by with Tokomon explaining Derrick all he could about itself, which wasn t really helpful since it was a lot of I don t know and I m a digimon . Derrick s parents left to go visit relatives since many of them couldn t make the New Year s party because of illness or work. The child grabbed Tokomon and climbed through the window. He ran across the palm tree woods back to where he found the slit. This is where I found you. Remember anything?

Tokomon frowned. No.

Ugh, Derrick said mentally. Then an idea sparked in his head. He grabbed Tokomon and continued to run through the woods to a house. It too was one story and he knocked on a window and waited. Sonja opened it. Immediately when she opened it she shouted.

Look my mom got me a cat! It so cool looking. She bent down and picked up a yellow ball with the similarities of a cat and a tail that was yellow and purple in color. Derrick looked at it closely. He then said, It s a digimon.

A digimon? asked Sonja.

Yeah, some sort of alien. Derrick's statement caused Tokomon s face to show annoyance.

An alien cat? asked Sonja excitedly.

No. Just a digimon, Derrick corrected.

How do you know? Sonja demanded.

My digimon told me. He lifted up Tokomon for her to see.

She gasped. It s so adorable! She petted it on the head. Tokomon enjoyed the treatment. What s it called?

Tokomon. Tokomon replied.

Sonja gasped again. It talks too? she asked incredulous.

He shook his head. What s your name? Derrick asked the cat .

Nyaromon. It said.

You two have -mon at the end of your names. Derrick concluded.

You think that Ricardo and Angela got cats too? asked Sonja.

I got a feeling that they did, Derrick agreed.

The duo along with their digimon went to Ricardo s and Angela s house. Their speculations were correct. Except they weren t cats. Ricardo had a digimon called Puyamon, a grayish floating creature that has red strip of hair on top of its head. Angela had a red blue rabbit called Elecmon. The four met on the woods that intersected in between their houses. Elecmon took the liberty to talking to the four.

Lucky for you guys, I m a child, it said.

A child? Like a little kid? asked Derrick.

A child. Like a stage we digimon take when we progress to the next level. We digimon have different levels of which we fall under. Those three are baby. Then the next stage they turn into are child forms, or me, but not specifically me. Then the next level is Adult, then Perfect, then Ultimate. Each form is way stronger than the next. Elecmon let the information sink into the fours minds.

So you re not aliens? Asked Derrick.

No, Elecmon affirmed.

Cats? asked Sonja.

No. Digimon, Elecmon said annoyed.

So what are you exactly? asked Ricardo.

Elecmon sighed. We re data. That comes from computers. And that s about all I can explain.

The four exchanged looks, not really understanding.

Never mind, Elecmon groused.

How did you guys end up in our beds? asked Angela.

Elecmon looked over to Angela and gave her a genuinely puzzled face. Derrick had looked at everyone then flashed back to when he gained Tokomon. Then he felt something in his heart. It was the same feeling from before. He looked at his partner, who shared the gaze. Then Nyaromon, Tokomon, and Puyamon began to glow. Their form changed and echoes of, Gomamon , Plotmon , and Patamon filled the air. Gomamon being a four legged creature with a red strip of hair going from the top of its hair down its back. Plotmon was a little white puppy creature. She wore a gold ring around her neck. Patamon was a hamster looking creature with bat wings instead of ears. The four were astounded.

You re a puppy and a cat? screamed Sonja, taking Plotmon and death hugging her.

Did you guys feel that just now? said Derrick in disbelief.

The other three looked at him, almost amazed when he mentioned it. They too shook their heads agreeing that they felt it. They discussed it a bit longer, Derrick and Angela concluding that this is something beyond understanding. They then agreed to keep this secret. They bade each other goodbye and returned to their houses.

Months go by and school started up again from winter vacation and Luis s job is rebuilt. Life goes normally, aside from the new addition of digimon. Derrick is able to go to private school along with his cousin and friends, bringing their digimon along. They become close and play as often as they could. Finally summer came. All the kids played outside often. Then one day something happened.

Derrick was outside on the beach with Patamon playing in the water. Patamon tackled Derrick into the sand and they both laughed, while Derrick groaned and got up.

A light burst from the ocean and a watery geyser errupted. Three spine fins were seen on the surface of the water. It speeds towards the beach then surged out of the ocean and onto the sand. The creature looked like a brown frog with black fins on its back. Its feet were webbed.

Derrick stared at the creature. "What is that?"

"Gizamon," the creature hissed.

Should we fight, Derrick? asked Patamon. He was in a offensive stance, ready for anything.

Only if it attacks us, the boy replied, and on cue it did.

Spiral saw! Gizamon spiraled at Patamon with amazing speed.

Boom bubble! Patamon s body inflated and shot from his mouth a blast of air which repeled Gizamon s attack. Gizamon recoverd and tries again.

Water cure! Gizamon began shooting water from its mouth.

Derrick dived out of the way and rolled onto his feet. Patamon flew into the air and dive bombed through the water shots and into Gizamon. It then burst into data.

Yeah! You were awesome Patamon! Derrick cheered.

Patamon shook off sand and trotted back to the boy.

Did you see how I kicked its butt? Patamon asked excited.

But before Derrick could answer a Gizamon spiraled between the pair. Derrick fell backwards and Patamon jumped into the air. Before Patamon could retaliate another Gizamon jumped out of the ocean and attacked.

Lightening knife Elecmon charged out of nowhere slicing the Gizamon mid-air with his thunder imbued tail and bursts the Gizamon into data. After Elecmon landed it quickly turns around and faced the other Gizamon.

Super thunder strike! lightning shot out of Elecmon s tail and burst Gizamon into data. Angela appeared next to Derrick.

Boy that was close. You okay? she asked concerned.

Yeah, thanks. He replied.

Patamon 'high-threed' Elecmon.

That was so cool. You re so quick. Patamon said jumping around Elecmon.

Nah, no sweat. It was piece of cake. Elecmon said conceitedly. Angela held out her hand to help Derrick up.

There are digimon all around the beach. Me and Elecmon just fought some before we got here. Sonja and Ricardo are here too. I kind of left them fighting a giant snake sea creature.

What? Which way? Derrick asked surprised. Angela pointed the way and the two ran in that direction. Just as she said Gomamon and Plotmon was fighting a giant sea creature, Seadramon. It had a yellow head with a long blue and green snake like body with red feather on the tip of its tail. It stayed in the water with the upper part of its body hovering over the beach. Fish were all around Seadramon, attacking. Plotmon used the fish as stepping stones to reach Seadramon s head and came crashing down skull first. Seadramon was dazed for a second before regaining sight and continuing to attack.

Ice winder! Ice shards were shot out of its mouth. Gomamon blocked the attack with a bubble shield it put up. Plotmon avoided the attack. Patamon and Elecmon joined in attacking and evading to the best of their abilities. Derrick ran to Sonja and Ricardo.

How re you guys doing? Derrick asked.

Well, we were going to visit you when this giant sea monster attacked along with other digimon, informed Ricardo.

You guys know how to defeat it? Derrick wondered.

I mean we ve only been fighting it for fifteen minutes, Ricardo commented sarcastically.

Is that approximate? Derrick joked.

Whatever. Just help us fight it, Ricardo pleaded.

Okay. Patamon take him out! Derrick ordered.

You got it! Patamon flew in spiral diving at Seadramon. Impact! The sea serpent was blown back across the sand.

Patamon just knocked him out! Sonja cheered.

Seadramon got back up and slithered across the sand shooting ice shards. The four evaded the ice shards while the digimon attempted to counter.

Gomamon pushed Plotmon out of the way and was struck by an ice shard.

Gomamon! No! Ricardo ran to Gomamon and pulled him out of the way. The Ice shards continued to rain down. Elecmon shot lightning at Seadramon to slow him down. Gomamon! You okay buddy?

Gomamon shifted a bit to reveal that the wound caused his data to seep into the air. No. No you re going to okay. No. No. You ll be okay. He teared up.

Seadramon knocked Elecmon aside with its tail. It then launched at Ricardo and Gomamon mouth wide open. Everyone screamed. Ricardo closed his eyes.

Then Ricardo felt soft fur. He was laying on a big pillow. He opened his eyes to see that he was off the ground. He looked at the thing he was on. He was on a giant walrus.

Ikkakumon! it yelled. Seadramon was thrown back into the ocean by the transformation. Incredulous sounds escaped everyone s mouth.

He evolved! Elecmon informed after he recovered.

Ikkakumon rushed Seadramon horn first. The sea creature was pushed further back into the ocean. Seadramon quickly retaliated by coiling around the walrus digimon and began squeezing the life out of it.

Hang on, Ricardo! Ikkakumon mustered. His fur began to cover in ice which covered Ricardo as well. Then his horn shot off, Harpoon torpedo! The horn broke in half and missiles launched into the air and crashed down on Seadramon. Smoke bellowed and waves crashed from the impact. Finally everything calmed. All that was left was Gomamon and Ricardo floating in the ocean. Their friends saved them and pulled them onto shore. Ricardo did not hesitate to stand after he made contact with the beach. He went to his partner.

Gomamon that was incredible! He cried. Gomamon smiled. -End 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Caribbean Diaries 2

I can t believe your uncle is letting us explore this place, stated Angela incredulous.

It was summer, mid-July, Sonja s uncle was a family friend to all the kids families. He had suggested in taking them exploring through the rainforest since his house was nearby. The man followed behind them as they were excitedly running ahead. Gamaliel, as Sonja s uncle was called, was a very lenient and kind man. He was understanding and close to his niece. He and her mother raised her when her father left when she was younger. But to describe Gamaliel as lenient wouldn t be enough. The kids had brought their digimon along. The awkward meeting that they expected didn t come. When he saw them, he simply smiled and said in Spanish, As long as they protect you. The group smiled widely knowing that today was going to be a good day.

My uncle is super cool. He has ATVs and a big boat. He lives by himself but he has a girlfriend, Sonja stated as she was swinging a nice slender stick she found on the forest ground.

Ricardo was looking around at the magnificent and glowing rainforest. Exotic flowers of different colors riddled the area. The path they were taking was mostly cleared for them to walk through. Gomamon had followed closely to his tamer, a touch afraid at the scenery. He hadn t ever seen anything like it.

Derrick and Patamon were amazed at the color and size of their surroundings. Derrick picked some flowers and smelled them.

Patamon, come look at this! he cried. His partner flew over to him and examined the flower with him.

It s humongous! Patamon exclaimed.

Those are called maga grandiflora, or the Puerto Rican Hibiscus, informed Gamaliel.

The flower was pink in color. It was tall with its leaves reaching out to almost six inches. Its yellow stamen was protruding outward.

Angela approached the flower and touched it. It was soft to touch. When she touched the leaves, she pulled one and raised it into the sky to see. It turned bright pink against the sky. She flushed when she noticed that the leaves were heart shaped. It warmed her hear t to see it.

Elecmon walked up behind her and looked at the flower.

Are you going to eat it? asked Elecmon.

What? No. Why would I do that? Angela replied confused.

You looked hungry when you looked at it, Elecmon informed

No Elecmon, I m admiring it. It s a beautiful leaf. Angela aimed it to the sky. The light seeped through, giving the leaf more brilliance.

Why?" Elecmon asked confused. "It s just a leaf.

Angela blushed shyly. It s shaped like a heart.

A heart? Elecmon asked, genuinely puzzled.

Angela nodded. Yeah. It s something that people who care about each other share.

Do they eat it together? Patamon cut in thinking there was food involved.

No, Patamon," Angela scowled at him. "People don t eat hearts. They share them and use them to protect each other.

Like how I protect you? I protect you with my heart, right? Elecmon asked proudly.

Angela smiled warmly. She knelt down and hugged her partner.

Sonja burst through some brush that was off the path.

Tio, Plotmon and I found the spring! she yelled happily.

Gamaliel turned to look at his niece. Good, so you remembered where it was. He beckoned the eight to follow him through the brush that his niece had burst through. After several minutes of walking they saw it. It was shining from the sunlight. A waterfall was crashing down on the far end of the spring. Rocks were laid down around the edges of it. The water was so clear that the ground was visible from where they stood. Gamaliel approached the spring s edge and knelt down. He reached into the water and splashed some in his face. He stood and faced his followers. This is El pozo de la paz sin fin. The spring of endless peace. Me and my sister found it when we were kids.

I remember our grandparents taking us here every time we visited them." Gamaliel informed reminiscing. "This is the cleanest spring all around here. So there s no need to worry about bugs and other things." He took off the camping pack and placed it on the ground. He rummaged through it until he pulled out four plastic bags. Ok, he said in Spanish, I have your swimming clothes. Go somewhere and put them on, then meet me by the spring. We ll have fun before dawn.

The kids quickly snatched the bags and ran off in different directions.

Gamaliel took off his shoes and stuck his feet into the spring. He remembered the times he used to share with his family. His parents left the tiny island to explore the world. His sister and he would receive postcards from the different places that his mother and father visited. The cards inspired him to move out into the rainforest and live a carefree life of exploring and discovery.

Tio! screamed Sonja.

Gamaliel bounced onto his feet and sprinted in the direction of his niece s voice. He smacked away leaves and brush until he came upon his niece in her bathing suit, with a frog on her arm. She was frozen solid; as well as a cat head with a tail. Gamaliel seemed confused.

Get the frog off me! Sonja screeched.

Calm down, mijita. He approached the frog and grabbed it lightly. He then placed it on a leaf, where it hopped away.

Sonja began to cry. Her uncle came and hugged her. Nyaromon joined in on making the child feel better.

Sonja, he paused then resumed, Didn t you have a dog before? He picked up Nyaromon and faced it to him. He examined her partner.

Nyaromon smiled nervously. Sonja excitedly grabbed her partner and squeezed her.

Yeah, but I don t know what happened. I screamed then she just changed. But you re a cat again! She and her uncle walked back to the spring asking himself if that really just happened.

At the spring the other kids splashed and swam around. Gomamon was expertly diving under water and swimming around the long stretch of area that the spring covered. Patamon and Derrick were racing end to end to see who the better swimmer was. Angela and Elecmon simply floated on their backs and allowed the few rays of sunlight to warm their bodies. Sonja ran and splashed into the water with Plotmon right behind.

Everyone was laughing and playing until the sun reached the west side of the sky. Dusk was approaching. Gamaliel ordered them to get dried for that they were returning to his home soon.

The walk back was even more magnificent. The sun s rays were seen cutting through the forest. The rays made the water droplets sparkle, making everything seem alive. The group finally made it to their destination. Gamaliel s resident was a two story house. It was big home that had a stone fence surround it. On the inside of the fence was simple. There was a family area complete with a long table and a stone counter with a grill built into it. On the inside of the house was grand. A nice TV was sitting in the corner of the living room with a long couch and several seats facing it. The kitchen was directed with black marble and nice pictures of animals and flowers. The second floor contained four rooms. Three rooms contained two beds and were beautifully decorated. The one was a master bedroom with a queen size bed. Each room had its own individual air conditioner. When the children entered through a gate in the fence they were astonished.  
How do you have a nice house like this in the middle of the rainforest? asked Derrick genuinely amazed.

It wasn t like this in the beginning. It was a simple one room house. But Sonja s abuelos helped me in paying for it. Worked hard and finally got what I wanted, though I had to live in it half done for a couple years. But it was finally finished last summer. Come in, come in.

Gamaliel led them into the luxurious house. The children immediately went to the TV and turned it on. The digimon situated themselves on the couch. Sonja flipped the channels until cartoons were on.

Oh, oh, check if SpongeBob is on! exclaimed Patamon. The digimon cheered when the channel changed to show a square yellow sponge in clothes flipping 'patties'.

Gamaliel went into the kitchen and began preparing dinner. After eating and spending more time watching TV everyone went into their respective bedrooms, Derrick taking the living so he and Patamon could watch more cartoons.

Summer vacation was going by fast for the eight of them. Having digimon really made their lives more fun. Back where they lived they found an old shack close to Ricardo s house that they could stow their partners in. They outfitted it with blankets and pillows that they swiped from their houses. Every day, since the beginning of summer vacation, they played with each other, and because of that minutes were turning into weeks, and seconds into days.

Ricardo looked over at his digimon, who was sound asleep. He smiled to himself and laid back down. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him away.

Angela and Elecmon laid on the bed facing each other. They were talking about the digital world.

Elecmon was explaining everything he could. The Digital World is the place we came from. I hatched there, unlike the other three. I started out in this place called Village of Beginnings. There, everyone is born. There s a digimon like me who watches it.

Like you? There s more than one of you? she asked with the biggest smile on her face. The thought of more Elecmons made her excited.

Yeah, hundreds maybe thousands, but I left there to come here. he said with a pained look on his face trying to remember what had happened after that.

Do you know why? Angela attempted to gice solace to her partner.

Elecmon shook his head. An expression of deep thought came across his face. He then switched the facial expression to one of an epiphany. My heart tells me that I belong here. There s this incredible emotion that takes me over when- And at that second Elecmon glowed. His figure increased in size and the words Garurumon filled the air. The digimon was a giant black wolf with white stripes all over its body. The bed shuddered and dropped from its weight. The dark wolf spun to knock down dressers and dented the walls.

Angela was incredulous. D-did you just evolve? She asked confused with the sudden transformation.

Yeah, I did, didn t I? Garurumon was proud, I m stronger now! Gamaliel burst through the door. The cold air in the room rushed out being replaced by the hot tropical air. The man stood frozen when he saw a giant black dog in the room. Diablo! Diablo! Gamaliel screamed. He ran out of the room and tripped on the hallway rug.

Garurumon attempted to leave the room but became stuck in the door. The others came and examined the situation.

Ricardo stepped forward and looked closely at the digimon. Angela maneuvered around her partner and explained what happened.

Ricardo rubbed his chin. Soap. Ricardo said simply.

Soap? everyone asked in response.

Lather him in soap to get him out. Ricardo attempted to sound intelligent.

I ll get the soap! exclaimed Gomamon.

Derrick grabbed Gomamon to keep him from going along with the plan.

Estas loco? asked Derrick to his cousin.

My mom does it to get her rings off her fingers when she cleans the kitchen, Was Ricardo s excuse.

Derrick shook his head in disbelief and commented on whether or not if Ricardo was really his cousin. Derrick then approached Angela. How did he get like this?

I don t know! It just happened! she exclaimed, confused at the situation.

He just changed? Derrick walked closely to Garurumon and examined the digimon.

He was talking about his home, and then he changed, She informed.

Derrick then walked back to Angela. Touch him, He commanded her.

What? No. Why? Touching a giant scary looking wolf was something she normally didn't do.

Just touch him, He demanded

Why should I? For all you know he could be poison. Angela had a fearful look on her face.

Derrick sighed and went over to the midnight colored canine. He touched it. See tonta? Nothing happened.

Angela hesitated. She took several steps to her partner. She hoped in her heart that something would happen. She lightly touched him. Nothing happened. She breathed in to calm herself, and then breathed out. She then placed her palm on him. That s when he glowed. He reduced in size and in the doorway was Elecmon. She sighed and hugged her partner. Everyone else finally went back to bed.

The next morning the mess was cleaned. Gamaliel took his niece and friends out to El Camino, or shops in town. He wanted to keep the children away from his home, thinking next one of the creatures would turn into a giant T-rex.

El Camino was full of shops and vendors on the streets. Gamaliel took them through different stores to see paintings and wood carvings and clothes. They even stopped at a restaurant that served fish, which Gomamon protested eating. Gamaliel finally stopped in a shop that sold fortunes. He sat in the front that was full of chairs. There was a reception desk and a door that led into a dark room. The walls were light blue and pictures of different emotions in Spanish hung on the wall. The children followed after him when they stopped previously to get ice-cream. An old man came from the back. He was wearing a hat that was too low for anyone to see his face. However, his white mustache was visible; it was long. He looked between all of them and pointed to Derrick. Derrick paused half licking his ice-cream and pointed to himself. The man shook his head and preceded to the back, Derrick followed.

In the back was pitch black. The walls seemed dark with candles on the walls dimly lighting the room. The elderly gentleman was sitting at a table with a crystal ball. Derrick beckoned Patamon to come. The two went in and sat.

So you re going to tell me my future? Maybe say I m going to be a millionair. He said normally, secretly hoping on the inside.

No, the old man said in a non Hispanic voice. However, you are going to be rich in power. I m going to be buff? He asked, hoping even more on the inside.

The old man laughed, That s going to help you in the future young man. I like your spirit. And I see you brought your friend along. He referred to Patamon. I hope you two get very close. It will benefit what s to come.

Are you going to tell me anything straightforward? Derrick asked becoming annoyed with the old man.

The old man chuckled. What s the fun in that? Maybe the future should be made, not told. The old man swung his arm out to beckon him out the door. Derrick did as asked and left. He returned to the front to be bombarded with questions. He told them what he could.

Gamaliel stood. Well I came here for a reason. Regreso. He left to the back.

The children talked about what the fortune teller was trying to convey. They talked about the richness in power and being close to their digimon. Fifteen minutes passed by and Gamaliel returned.

Basura. Que perdida. Sonja s uncle looked disappointed and told his kids they were returning home.

A week went by and the kids returned to their homes. They tried to enjoy the summer vacation they had left. They spent most of the time at the beach. Within that time they experimented in how they made their partners evolve. It was an unsuccessful attempt since none of them knew how to. They questioned Angela on what caused Elecmon s change. As she told them exactly what happened.

Maybe it was just random, Ricardo commented.

I don t believe that. There had to be a reason why. Added Derrick.

It was a week before August. The eight were playing at the beach, Gomamon swimming in the ocean, Elecmon, Plotmon, and Sonja were building a sand castle, and Ricardo, Patamon, Derrick, and Angela were racing. Suddenly a similar burst of light that occurred a long time ago happened again. Black spines didn t appear this time. Two orange sticks were protruding from the ocean. Within the next second a giant shrimp looking monster launched from the water and into the air. It then crashed into the beach. It stared down the children for a few seconds.

Twin Scissors! The digimon charged forward claws first clamping at them. The children dived out of the way while Patamon and Elecmon jumped into the air.

What is that? screamed Sonja.

I think that s an Ebidramon, Elecmon responded.

There s giant shrimp in the Digital World? Derrick asked surprised.

Patamon began the assault on the shrimp. It shot out its pressured air attack, which seemed to have no affect on the digimon. Ebidramon smacked Patamon away with its claws. Following this Elecmon stepped in.

Lightning knife! The red and blue rabbit lunged forward with its tail imbued with electricity and slashed at the digimon. The shrimp winced from the attack. When Elecmon saw this, he continued to attack with the same attack. Nyaromon hopped away from Sonja and into the fight.

Kitty no! Sonja screamed. She attempted to stand and run after but Ricardo held her.

Are you nuts? You can die out there. Let them handle it.

But I have to help her, she s too small and she can get hurt. Sonja pulled her arm out of Ricardo s grip and ran after her digimon.

Ebidramon swung its giant claw around to defend itself from Elecmon s attack. One of the swipes was directed in Sonja s direction. Everyone yelled.

Sonja felt something push her back, in time to dodge the claw. She fell to the ground. When she lifted her head to see what happened Plotmon was on her chest.

I think Ricardo s right. You should let us handle it. Plotmon smiled then dashed off to help.

Patamon continued to use boom bubble, but Ebidramon s shell was too tough.

Gomamon was formulating a plan, then he executed it. Gomamon asked the fish in the sea to pull Ebidramon back in to the water. When this happened, he told Elecmon a set of instructions.

Elecmon nodded and followed the captured Ebidramon. He set himself near the water and took a stance. Super thunder strike. A lightning bolt shot out of his tail and hit Ebidramon when he came in contact with the water. At this time the fish already swam away. The shrimp jerked around for a few moments before crashing to the ground.

Yeah we did it! We re just too good. Derrick cheered.

Angela walked up behind him and smacked the back of his head. Calm down, he s not turning into the white dust.

A few moments had passed, then Ebidramon slowly got up. Everyone didn t hesitate to attack again. Patamon tackled him, Elecmon continued to shock, Plotmon accompanied Gomamon in getting fish to attack.

Lobster step! The giant shrimp launched itself into the air. A sort of water energy surrounded it, then flames erupted under it and it came crashing back down. It caused shockwaves that knocked everyone over and flames spread out causing the sand to become a silver and black color. All the digimon were knocked down. Derrick slowly sat up.

What just happened? He looked around. Sand dust was everywhere, it was hard to see. Patamon flew over to Derrick. It s gone.

Where did it go? Derrick ran towards the water and saw nothing.

It had truly disappeared. But something worse came. White tentacles appeared and grabbed Derrick. More came and grabbed the rest of his friends and Elecmon. When the smoke cleared a giant white squid was seen. It had an unconscious Ebidramon in its other tentacles. The giant shrimp burst into data. The children began screaming. Elecmon shocked the squid causing it to let go. The digimon began to attack trying to rescue their partners. The giant white squid smiled evilly as he swept his tentacle at the attackers. Plotmon attempted to stand on one of the white tentacles but was blown away by another she didn t see.

Plotmon! Sonja screamed Elecmon was able to keep it away with its electric attacks.

Patamon attempted to go head on to save his partner but was also hit by tentacles.

Damn Gesomon, Elecmon growled. Its going to try to get back into the water, don t let it! With this said the Gesomon attempted to return into the ocean. The children continued their pleas for help.

Patamon help me! Derrick cried.

Patamon then began glowing. I ll save you . Patamon digivolve to Angemon! An angel with blue robes was seen in Patamon s place.

Gesomon growled. Deadly shade! Black smog was spewed from the giant squid.

The angel flew right into it. It was hard to see but Angemon reared his hand and punched it forward. Heavenly Knuckle! A beam of light erupted from his fist and cut through the smog. Gesomon was hit and exploded into data.

Several minutes later the children were on the beach trying to clamor over who got to get close to the angel first.

Patamon, is that you? Derrick asked somewhat scared.

Angemon felt the fear and reverted back to Patamon.

It was confusing, these monsters changed forms randomly and they didn t know why. But before another word could be spoken a flash of light occurred. When it dispersed the digimon were gone.

Then another flash of light occurred. It was bright. When it disappeared an elderly man stood there. I see that you kids have a handle on this digimon thing.

Where did our digimon go? asked Angela.

Don t worry, they're are on their way back home to the Digital World. Oh, I m sorry, I m being rude. My name is Gennai. The gentleman wore clothes that were red and blue. He had white hair that was back in a pony tail. His mustache was white and long.

What? You sent them to us? asked Derrick.

No. In fact, this separation should've never happened, because you were never suppose to meet them in the first place. A rift occured and somehow these digimon were brought here." Gennai sighed. "This seperation has to happen."  
"How can you say that?" Angela demanded. "We're a family."  
"And had you not met them, you would not feel such pain now. They must return to their world before the barrier is complete. Else they would soon die here. I am sorry, but this is for the best." Gennai began to turn around.  
Derrick gritted his teeth. "What barrier?"  
Gennai glanced back at them. "One that will prevent an incident like Ebidramon and Gesomon from appearing here. To keep everyone safe, the two worlds must be kept seperate. It would be best if you never meet your partners again."  
Sonja ran up to the old man and tugged at his robe. "I want my kitty back."  
Gennai patted the crying girl's head. It looked as if he was thinking hard. He then faced the other children.

"I believe that you have the power to defend this world. But it is a dangerous task for children like you to take," Gennai said soberly.  
"I don't care!" Sonja protested.  
The other children nodded.  
Gennai bowed his head. "If the time comes, you may be called upon to meet your partners again. I only hope that you are up to the task. Goodbye children." With a flash of light, the old man was gone and each child held a small gray device. With this device they felt that intense feeling when they first met their partners. It was a powerful feeling that made them feel as if they had their friends hearts in their hands.

-End 2- 


End file.
